One for the Save
by Skier Chick
Summary: Steph and Morelli have broken up. Steph and Ranger got into a fight. What is Steph supposed to do now that she's on her own? I haven't decided if this is going to be a Babe story or not yet, I guess we'll find out together.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm very sorry that I haven't updated any of my other stories; I have been very busy doing many things (including sports and working on sports and my very own story). And now I thought of this one and it won't get out of my head so…here it is. This story it is set in mid-October of 2010.**

**Also this is more of a prologue than anything.**

**Disclaimer: I only own what you don't recognize. (And probably even less than that.)**

**Chapter 1**

**Steph's P.O.V.**

I walked into my apartment, exhausted after yet another day of bounty hunting with only Lula as back-up. I was seriously starting to re-consider what I had yelled at Ranger last month about staying out of my life and not helping me out all the time (with money, cars, etc.) if all he was going to do was steal a few kisses here and there. I had officially ended things with Morelli months ago; not that Ranger believed that or anything, but whatever, it doesn't matter anymore.

I threw my keys and purse onto the kitchen table, then opened one of my cabinets and took out my blender (that everyone assumed was just for milkshakes and frappes and that other junk). Then I opened my freezer, pushing all of the ice cream out of the way I eventually made it to my secret stash of frozen fruits. Pulling those out I set them on my counter and got to work on making a delicious banana, blueberry, and strawberry smoothie. Once my wonderful concoction was created, I poured myself a tall glass, putting the extra in the fridge, and stashing the fruit back in my freezer.

Taking my glass I walked into the living room and, sitting on the couch, I turned on the TV. I knew there was a game starting in a few minutes and I had been eagerly anticipating it for a few days now. The screen lit up showing some of the most athletic women in the world taking their positions. I watched as the whistle sounded and the game begun.

Most of my friends know that I have loved watching games on TV ever since my dad got me into them when I was a little kid. They assume that my favorite sport is either baseball or football, or maybe even basketball or hockey, but what they don't know is that the sport I love more than anything else is soccer.

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm very sorry that I haven't updated any of my other stories; I have been very busy doing many things (including sports and working on sports and my very own story). And now I thought of this one and it won't get out of my head so…here it is. This story it is set in mid-October of 2010.**

**Also this is more of a prologue than anything.**

**Disclaimer: I only own what you don't recognize. (And probably even less than that.)**

**Chapter 1**

**Steph's P.O.V.**

I walked into my apartment, exhausted after yet another day of bounty hunting with only Lula as back-up. I was seriously starting to re-consider what I had yelled at Ranger last month about staying out of my life and not helping me out all the time (with money, cars, etc.) if all he was going to do was steal a few kisses here and there. I had officially ended things with Morelli months ago; not that Ranger believed that or anything, but whatever, it doesn't matter anymore.

I threw my keys and purse onto the kitchen table, then opened one of my cabinets and took out my blender (that everyone assumed was just for milkshakes and frappes and that other junk). Then I opened my freezer, pushing all of the ice cream out of the way I eventually made it to my secret stash of frozen fruits. Pulling those out I set them on my counter and got to work on making a delicious banana, blueberry, and strawberry smoothie. Once my wonderful concoction was created, I poured myself a tall glass, putting the extra in the fridge, and stashing the fruit back in my freezer.

Taking my glass I walked into the living room and, sitting on the couch, I turned on the TV. I knew there was a game starting in a few minutes and I had been eagerly anticipating it for a few days now. The screen lit up showing some of the most athletic women in the world taking their positions. I watched as the whistle sounded and the game begun.

Most of my friends know that I have loved watching games on TV ever since my dad got me into them when I was a little kid. They assume that my favorite sport is either baseball or football, or maybe even basketball or hockey, but what they don't know is that the sport I love more than anything else is soccer.

**Please Review!**

**A/N: Yes it has taken me longer than I meant to update this. I am very sorry for that, but I've been a bit distracted by the Olympics.**

**Oh, and I've decided to change the timeline, so in the story it is currently set during January 2012.**

**I hope you enjoy this!**

**Chapter 2**

The game was almost over with only a few seconds left in the second half. I was half asleep at this point, knowing that nothing could change the outcome of this game now. The USA was winning 14-0 against the Dominican Republic and you could tell that all the players were just ready for the game to be over.

Exhausted, I sat up and grabbed the clicker in order to turn off the T.V. and head to bed. Right as I was about to hit the power button though, a forward from the Dominican Republic got a decent shot off, forcing the U.S. goalie to make a flying save. I watch as she caught the ball and for a moment the crowd went wild, but then she landed and the ref blew the whistle. And she didn't move to get up.

Time seemed to freeze as Nicole Barnhart managed to roll over clutching her right elbow. The team's athletic trainers ran over to her. The commentators were speechless at first, but quickly pulled themselves together and started talking about how bad it would be for the US women's soccer team's hopes at a third straight gold medal if Barnhart is seriously injured.

While the trainers dealt with their best keeper, the cameras looked over at their back up Cameron Davis. In her true fashion, she didn't look the slightest bit worried about her teammate. In fact she looked almost happy, no doubt thinking about the possibility that she may become the starting goalie. I know I wasn't the only one thinking that too, because the commentators mentioned it right after I thought it.

When the camera panned back to the field, Nicole Barnhart was being carried off the field in a stretcher with her arm in a sling. The trainers were surrounding her and her teammates followed solemnly, all excitement from their win diminished. The convoy vanished from view as they brought Barnhart into the locker room; no doubt they want to get her for an x-ray a.s.a.p.

I turned off the T.V. knowing the commentators only had speculations, and no real answers. There was only one way I would get an answer tonight. Getting up, I put my empty smoothie glass in the sink and grabbed my phone on the way to my bedroom.

Opening it up, I sent of one simple text to an old friend:

**What's the damage?**

**Sorry to any soccer fans. I know I'm messing up the team and stuff a bit. Please write a review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for having the first chapter reposted with the second. If that happens again feel free to yell at me. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3**

My phone woke me up at 6a.m. the next morning and at first I was tempted to just ignore it and go back to sleep. Unfortunately for my exhausted body, my brain decided right then to remind me of the events that took place last night. Forcing my eyes open, I grabbed my phone which had been sitting on my nightstand.

Opening the text message in question, some of my worst fears came true:

**2 Fractures in elbow. Don't know if it'll heel in time, but it's not looking good.**

I closed my eyes and lay back down, soaking it all in. I felt very bad for Nicole Barnhart whose Olympic dreams had been crushed overnight. I knew there was no chance that she'd be able to heal and go through all of the physical therapy that would be required and then get back to the level she was at in time for the Olympics. I also felt very bad for the rest of the team, whose hopes for gold were basically shattered along with Nicole's elbow.

Now, I had a very hard decision to make. I could either sit here and do nothing except watch it all unfold, or I could try my best to help out. The more I thought about it, the more I realized that there was only one choice I could make that would allow me to live with myself after the fact.

Sitting up I opened my phone and dialed a number that I haven't called in four years. It rang five times before voicemail picked up, and I wasn't surprised in the least.

"Hey, it's Hope. Please call me back when you get this. I have a proposal." I hung up and the let out a big sigh. Climbing out of bed I walked into my kitchen and glanced longingly at my coffee maker. I was dangerously close to extremely broke now and had chosen to pay the electricity bill instead of buying coffee. Going back into my bedroom I went to the bathroom and then changed into some workout clothes complete with sneakers.

Leaving my apartment building I took a deep breath of the smog filled air before taking off on a three mile run. As I ran I realized I was happier than usual when I run, and then I figured out why. Today I was running completely by myself, I didn't even have Merry Men following me, and so I was able to really run. Today I didn't have to pretend that it was hell and I was completely out of shape. Today I could just be me and me is not Stephanie Michelle Plum. I could still feel her lurking inside of me, but for right now at least she was no longer in charge.

**Please write a review! I know it's short and starting kind of slowly, but it'll get better. I promise.**


End file.
